yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (manga)
Shueisha | publisher other = * Tong Li Comics * Kana * VIZ Media | serialized = V Jump Shonen Jump | first run = December 17, 2005 | last run = March 19, 2011 | num of volumes = 9 | type = | ref = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, known in Japan as 遊☆戯☆王ＧＸ (Yūgiō Jī-Ekkusu), is a manga series written by Naoyuki Kageyama, based off of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime series. Kazuki Takahashi, the author of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga, supervised the story. The series is produced in association with Brain Navi. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX was published in Japan in Shueisha's V-Jump magazine. It began serialization on December 17, 2005, and ended on March 19, 2011. Starting December 2006 with the January 2007 issue, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX began serialization in the United States Shonen Jump by VIZ Media. A special epilogue chapter was released in the July 2014 issue of the Japanese V Jump, featuring the final Duel between Jaden Yuki and Koyo Hibiki. Plot Jaden Yuki starts off as an ordinary student at Duel Academy who defeated Crowler in his entrance exam. He's best friends with Syrus Truesdale. One day Mr. Ryuga, who was attempting to become a teacher at Duel Academy challenges Jaden to a duel. If he won the duel he'd be accepted as a teacher and he would expel Jaden for no good reason. Jaden wins despite his opponent cheating. Later he faces the undefeated Obelisk Blue student Chazz Princeton in a duel. Chazz was currently going though troubled times due to the fact people thought he only got into Obelisk Blue because of his money. He was so upset that he buried his best card; "Light and Darkness Dragon", which was also his spirit partner. Jaden beats Chazz, sending him into more depression after Jaden says that his Winged Kuriboh was a spirit monster. Chazz realized his mistake and dug up his "Light and Darkness Dragon" and vowed to defeat Jaden alongside it. Meanwhile, Bastion Misawa reviewed Jaden's duel with Alexis Rhodes. Bastion appears to have a crush on Alexis. When he discovered that Jaden has Alexis' number he felt a little hurt inside. Later he challenged Jaden to a duel, and if Jaden won then he would get to borrow ultra-rare Duelist Kingdom DVDs and if Bastion won he would get Alexis' phone number (while Jaden and Syrus laugh at the thought of Bastion's crush on Alexis). Even though Bastion loses, Jaden suggests that Alexis and Bastion exchange numbers, which prompts Bastion to lend the DVD to Alexis first. Later Jaden and Bastion become friends. The Miss Duel Academy beauty pageant starts and Alexis is forced into entering unwillingly. She ends up drawing with the previous winner, Seika Kohinata. Jaden was the only person in the school who didn't vote, but Jaden didn't care about the competition. So Alexis senses the opportunity to duel Jaden. So, she challenges him. If Jaden wins, his vote goes to Seika, but if Alexis wins, it goes to her. Alexis loses, but Seika quits. Later on, Dr. Crowler accuses Syrus of scoring the lowest score in an exam and threatens to expel him if he does not successfully defeat another student in a Duel. He is pitted against Jaden, and although Syrus loses, class teacher Midori Hibiki says that Syrus actually scored the highest and that there was no reason to expel him. Later, while Syrus and Jaden help Ms. Hibiki, they encounter Chazz, who asks Jaden where he obtained Elemental Hero Terra Firma, as it was Pro Duelist Koyo Hibiki's card, originally. Jaden simply replies, "He just gave it to me." This makes him remember the reason he became a Duelist in the first place. Jaden was in hospital for injuring his legs in a baseball game and was having trouble using his crutches. Koyo helps him up and introduces Jaden to Duel Monsters, and his Spirit Partner, Winged Kuriboh. Jaden then vows to watch his next Duel in the Pro Leagues, but on the day, Jaden oversleeps while Koyo unexpectedly falls unconscious. Back in the hospital, Koyo assures Jaden it wasn't his fault that he collapsed, and tells him to assemble his strongest Deck and Duel him. Jaden does, and a battle of Elemental Heros begins, with Jaden fighting on even ground, but falls before Koyo's Terra Firma. After the Duel, Jaden is given Koyo's Deck, as he announces that he plans to retire as a Pro. Exhausted, he falls asleep in his hospital bed and never wakes up. All that can give a clue is a strange black shadow in his brain that was found during a scan... Chancellor Sheppard announces to all of Duel Academy that Zane Truesdale has returned to the academy, and that to celebrate, a tournament would be held, with the winner being granted the honor of Dueling Zane, and whoever defeats him is exempt from the next exam. Traveling with Zane are two American students, David Rabb and Reggie MacKenzie, who are also entering. Unbeknowest to the others, Reggie and David are actually at Duel Academy to obtain a Spirit Card in order to clear away the obstacles in the way of an evil spirit known as Tragoedia. During the tournament, David and Reggie ask around if anyone has heard of a card with a Spirit, but don't have much luck, until David spots the Spirit of "Light and Darkness Dragon" during one of Chazz's Duels. Eight finalists make it in the end, Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Reggie, David, and Seika Kohinata. As the tournament progresses, Seika, Alexis, Syrus and Reggie are all knocked out, and the remaining finalists are paired up, Bastion vs Jaden, David vs Chazz. Bastion loses to Jaden's newest HERO, "Elemental Hero Gaia", with David looks forward to meeting Jaden in the finals and winning his "Winged Kuriboh" and "Terra Firma" after defeating Chazz in a Shadow Game, but his "The Big Saturn" falls to his "Light and Darkness Dragon", with the Feather of Ma'at inside it freeing David from Tragoedia's control. As Chazz and Jaden perform their final Duel, Midori Hibiki, after witnessing David's Shadow Game, confronts Reggie about what happened to her brother, suspecting that it was those shadows that made her brother unconscious, and tries to get her to talk through a Duel. Chazz then defeats Jaden and goes on to duel Zane, whilst Jaden follows Winged Kuriboh finding Midori and Reggie locked in their shadow duel. Reggie defeats Midori and then challenges Jaden. He successfully defeats Reggie, who is freed from Tragoedia's control and reviving Midori. Resolving to grow as a duelist and use a Deck of his own design, Jaden attempts to give Koyo's Deck back to Midori. She declines, but Jaden still creates a new Deck, though he continues to use "Winged Kuriboh". Principal MacKenzie of the American Duel Academy arrives, bringing students Jesse Anderson, Axel Brodie, Jim Crocodile Cook, Adrian Gecko and Aster Phoenix with him. MacKenzie is the main host for Tragoedia, and he uses his students to continue his quest to gain the spirit cards. Jim confronts Atticus and wants to have a duel with him. Jim reveals that he wanted to defeat David Rabb but Atticus defeated him first before he ever could. Even though Jim fights using his Alligator deck and his Legendary Planet, The Tyrant Neptune, he still loses the duel but Tragoedia takes over his body and finds Atticus the perfect person to use as his new servant. The next day a tag duel between the American students and Japanese students is being held with the opponents being picked randomly. The first match is Jesse Anderson and Adrian Gecko vs. Alexis Rhodes and Bastion Misawa. Despite the difficulty with working each other at first, Bastion and Alexis pulled through and won the duel. The second match is Jim Crocodile Cook and Axel Brodie vs. Chazz Princeton and Syrus Truesdale. During the match, Jim tried to make the duel into a Shadow Game but was stopped by Tragoedia who told him that not all their pieces were in place yet. Reluctantly Jim continued the duel normally and eventually lost the duel. The third and final match is Jaden Yuki vs. Aster Phoenix. Jaden faces him on a one on one match due to the fact he lost the tag duel selection. In his duel, Jaden uses his Masked HEROs deck rather than his Elemental HEROS much to his friend's surprise while Aster uses a Vision HERO deck. Although he tried his hardest, Jaden lost to Aster and while he became upset over this, he got over it and vows not to lose the next time. During the night, Atticus finds Aster in a duel arena and Aster challenges him to a duel to avenge his previous losses to him and Zane in the pro leagues. Atticus accepts and both begin a duel with Adrian and Tragoedia watching. Near the end of the duel, Atticus was about to activate a trap card to save himself from losing but Tragoedia interfered and stopped Atticus's body from moving, preventing him from activating the card. After the duel has ended, Tragoedia appears to Atticus and possesses him and noticing Adrian there, does the same to him. Following this, the second stage of the exchange battles begins. Each duelist will pick a random card from a deck. The card the duelist chooses will decide which area they will duel in. Jaden picks the mountain card, Alexis picks the harbor card, Syrus picks the ocean card, Baston picks the forest card and Chazz picks the cliff card. While this is going on, Aster meets Mr. Mackenzie who gives the last Legendary Planet card while telling him his father would be happy if he uses it. After Aster leaves, Tragoedia notes that with all the planet cards are on the island, his resurrection is about to begin... Meanwhile Jaden is already at the mountains waiting for his opponent to arrive which turns out to be Adrian Gecko. During the duel Adrian summons his Legendary Planet, "The Despair Uranus" which emits darkness that Jaden can sense. Jaden accuses Adrian of trying to steal his spirit cards but Adrian denies it claming he doesn't know what Jaden is talking about. After the duel has ended, Adrian leaves only to meet Tragoedia who takes away "The Despair Uranus" from Adrian and gives a penalty game to him. At the ocean area, Syrus is currently dueling against Jesse Anderson. When Jesse summons "The Tripper Mercury" one of the Legendary Planets, Tragoedia possesses him to finish the duel, draining Syrus of his energy. In the forest area, Bastion is dueling Jim Crocodile Cook. However unbeknownst to Bastion, Jim makes the duel into a shadow game and using his Legendary Planet, defeats Bastion causing him to recieve a penalty game. While wandering through the mountains, Jaden find's Adrian's unconscious body and is about to take him to the nurse but Atticus appears before him and challenges him to a shadow game for Jaden's spirit cards. Tragoedia appears from a neckleace that Atticus wears on his neck and asks Jaden if he'll fight him or run away and leave the spirit cards behind. Jaden says he won't run from him and he will defeat Tragoedia to save Koyo. Tragoedia recognizes Koyo's name and realizes it was him who gave Jaden those cards. Tragoedia then makes a deal with Jaden that if he wins he'll free Koyo from the darkness but if Jaden loses he will enter that same darkness which Jaden accepts. At the cliff area, Chazz is talking to Axel Brodie who asks him about what he knows about the shadow games but Chazz doesn't answer. Axel explains that he enter the American duel academy to find out about the shadow games as his father mentioned them before he lost conscious and fell into a coma. Axel noticed the same thing happened to David when he saw video footage of his duel with Chazz. Because of this Axel believes that someone is behind these shadow games and asks Chazz if he know who is responsible but Chazz still doesn't answer him as he doesn't trust him. Axel then challenges Chazz to a duel to get the answers he wants from him. Chazz agrees to this and notes that Axel is looking for the same thing he is looking for: the truth. During this time Alexis is currently in her duel with Aster Phoenix and he defeats her easily using the card he got from Mr. Mackenzie, "The Grand Jupiter". After beating Alexis, Aster notices that he felt something odd when he used "The Grand Jupiter". Back at the cliffs, Axel had just summoned his Legendary Planet, "The Blazing Mars" and becomes possessed by Tragoedia. Chazz fights back using "Light and Darkness Dragon" and defeats Tragoedia, freeing Axel in the process. Chazz asks Axel where he got "The Blazing Mars" card from but Axel can't seem to remember. Chazz then realizes that if Tragoedia went after him, he'll be going after Jaden. Chazz leaves to go look for Jaden. Meanwhile back at the mountains, Jaden is struggling against Atticus but refuses to give up as he won't be able to save Koyo if he does. When Jaden summons Winged Kuriboh, Tragoedia is glad to see it appear and calls it the final part of his body that he is missing which shocks Jaden as he is unable to believe "Winged Kuriboh is apart of Tragoedia. With a combo of "The Eye of Truth" and "The Suppression Pluto", Atticus beats Jaden causing him to lose the duel much to Jaden's horror. Jaden finds that he feels weak and he is unable to move as Tragoedia takes away his "Terra Firma" and "Winged Kuriboh" cards. Tragoedia admits to Jaden that he had fun during the duel but now the fun must end as Jaden has to pay the price for losing and sends him to a world of darkness. While in the darkness, Jaden finds himself wrapped in chains, unable to move as he notices David Rabb in chains just like him. Jaden then looks around and sees it's not just him but there are dozens or possibly thousands of people trapped in darkness. Jaden then spots Koyo among the people there and tries to break free of the chains. Back in the outside world, Winged Kuriboh absorbs the darkness from Jaden's body before it disappears. Tragoedia notices this and decides to give Jaden one more chance as he enjoyed dueling him and that the next time they meet he will be complete. Now that he has his heart again, Tragoedia takes control of Jesse, Jim and Axel once more and leads them to the warehouse where he is currently located so he can drain the energy they have absorbed and take away their planet cards. Chazz finds Jaden on the ground and wakes him up. Chazz sees Adrian on the ground and believes it was him who defeated Jaden but Jaden corrects him and told him it was Atticus. Jaden mentions to Chazz about how he got pulled into darkness and saw Koyo Hibiki in there before being saved by "Winged Kuriboh". Chazz then said that the first thing they must do is get Adrain into the infirmary and then they'll talk. While in the infirmary, Alexis thinks that there is something odd going on with the exchange battles. Syrus believes that Jaden and Chazz might know something as he saw them talking earlier and both of them looked really serious. Alexis then wonders where both of them are right now. Both Jaden and Chazz are in Midori's Office. Having told her everything that has happened so far, Midori thinks that the planet cards are responsible and wonders where the American academy has gotten them from. She believes that the two most likely people to give the cards away are Aster Pheonix and Mr. Mackenzie. Midori asks Jaden and Chazz to stay out of this from now on. While walking on the campus, Jaden refuses to back down after "Winged Kuriboh" has been stolen and asks Chazz what he will do. Chazz repled that Tragoedia is going to come after him for his "Light and Darkness Dragon" card. Chazz takes the card from his deck and looks at it as he senses something wrong with it. As he does, the spirit of "Light and Darkness Dragon" appears and flies off as Jaden and Chazz both follow it as Jaden believes it found out where "Winged Kuriboh" is. Meanwhile at the warehouse, Aster Phoenix is already there because he got a message from Mr. Mackenzie telling him to come. Aster spots the American students along with Atticus and Reggie laying on the ground. Mr. Mackenzie appears before Aster and tells him that he raised just for this day. Aster asks what he is talking about but Tragoedia reveals himself to Aster and tells him that Mr. Mackenzie is merely a vessel he used for the past six years and that his previous vessel was Aster's own father. Aster refuses to believe this and just thinks that Tragoedia is lying and duels him. Tragoedia makes quick work of Aster with the use of his "Legendary Planet", "The Supremacy Sun". After gaining Aster's "The Grand Jupiter" card, Tragoedia begins his ritual and places the Legendary Planets and "Winged Kuriboh" card on his tablet while telling them to place all the energy they have absorbed into his heart. Meanwhile Chazz and Jaden have just reached the warehouse when Alexis and Syrus confront them. Syrus said to them that they have been acting weird ever since the American academy students have showed up and they want to know what is going on. As Chazz was about to tell them to leave, he and Jaden sensed a powerful pressure coming from inside the warehouse and they enter it with Alexis and Syrus following. They see Tragoedia gaining power from his tablet as he notices them and welcomes them to his resurrection ceremony. Tragoedia's heart comes out of the "Winged Kuriboh" card and restored his tablet to it's original form. Tragoedia regains his body and thanks Jaden as he would't be able to do it if it weren't for him much to Jaden's annoyance. Jaden asks Tragoedia about what he is trying to do and then asks if he is trying to take over the world. Tragoedia calls world domination a comical idea but muses that he can do it easily if he wanted. Tragoedia continues and said that he is not trying to do anything and that he was simply bored nothing more. Chazz becomes disgusted at Tragoedia for sending innocent people into darkness just because he was bored. Tragoedia compares the lives of humans to insects and then said that he doesn't mind one bit if he uses humans to appease his boredom. After hearing just about enough from him, Jaden challenges Tragoedia to a duel to settle things once and for all. Tragoedia accepts even though he can simply crush them then and there. Possesing Mr. Mackenzie's body again, Tragoedia gives back the "Winged Kuriboh" and "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" cards claiming he has no need for such weak and useless cards which angers Jaden as he said that they are not worthless and are important to Koyo. Jaden and Chazz duel Tragoedia in a shadow game with Syrus and Alexis watching with Zane and Midori coming later. At first Jaden and Chazz seem to have Tragoedia on the ropes by knocking down his life points to 400 points very early in the duel. But Tragoedia quickly turns things around using his deck containing cards he created and his Legendary Planet, "The Supremacy Sun" pushing them both in a corner. Eventually they managed to win by summoning "Ma'at" by fusing "Winged Kuriboh" and "Light and Darkness Dragon" together and use it's effect to defeat Tragoedia. However Tragoedia appears from Mr. Mackenzie's body and attempts to kill all of them but is stopped by "Winged Kuriboh" and "Light and Darkness Dragon" who sacrifice themselves by absorbing Tragoedia into "Winged Kuriboh's body and then they seal themselves away forever. A couple of years later, Jaden is about to duel Koyo again with all of his friends watching. Characters Main characters Names are in Western order, with the surname after the given name. Unlike the English-language editions of the original manga series, the English-language Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga uses the English-language anime names employed by 4Kids Entertainment. [https://archive.is/20130617131618/img255.imageshack.us/img255/1831/shonenjumpscangxsi7.jpg Shonen Jump scan] Characters exclusive to the manga, such as Mr. Ryuga, use their original names. *'Judai Yuki' (遊城十代 Yūki Jūdai) / Jaden Yuki - Jaden Yuki is the main character of the series and a student of Slifer Red, the lowest ranking dormitory. At first he uses a nature themed-"Elemental Hero" Deck, with "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" as his ace card. He later uses a "Masked Hero" Deck. The "Winged Kuriboh" card, he received from Koyo Hibiki stays in his Deck throughout the series and serves as his spirit partner. *'Asuka Tenjouin' (天上院明日香 Tenjōin Asuka) / Alexis Rhodes - Alexis Rhodes is a strong female Duelist of the Obelisk Blue dormitory. She plays an ice-themed Deck. *'Sho Marufuji' (丸藤翔 Marufuji Shō) / Syrus Truesdale - Syrus Truesdale is a Slifer Red student and a friend of Jaden's. Syrus looks to Jaden as an "older brother" and therefore calls Jaden "Bro"(兄貴 Aniki). Syrus uses a "roid" Deck *'Jun Manjoume' (万丈目準 Manjōme Jun) / Chazz Princeton - Chazz Princeton is a strong Duelist from the Obelisk Blue dormitory, who was once a child Dueling prodigy. He greatly dislikes Jaden, though as the series continues, they come to a truce of sorts. He plays a Dragon Deck, with his main card being "Light and Darkness Dragon". *'Cronos de Medici' (クロノス・デ・メディチ Kuronosu de Medichi) / Vellian Crowler - Vellian Crowler is the professor of the Obelisk dormitory. At first, he holds a grudge against Jaden, but gives up after the return of Midori Hibiki. *'Daichi Misawa' (三沢大地 Misawa Daichi) / Bastion Misawa - Bastion Misawa is an analytic Duelist of Ra Yellow. He plays a Yokai Deck and has somewhat of a crush on Alexis Rhodes, having once dueled Jaden to get her phone number. Rules The GX manga series' Duels have some different rules, including: * Monsters are not Set and Flip Summoned, but Normal Summoned in face-up Defense Position instead. * Different from the previous anime/manga series, Fusion Monsters can attack during the turn they are Summoned. * Spell or Trap Cards which are Set can be activated as soon as the phase changes. * Replays don't happen. * Attacks can be forced outside of the Battle Phase. Chapter guide Volume guide References GX, Yu-Gi-Oh!